<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dance of the Flower Blades by suwubin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394094">Dance of the Flower Blades</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/suwubin/pseuds/suwubin'>suwubin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Beomgyu is confused yet flustered, First Meetings, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Not Beta Read, Swordfighting, Yeonjun catches feelings, Yeonjun is the type to admire you even with a sword in his face</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/suwubin/pseuds/suwubin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeonjun can’t believe he still has time to check out the pretty stranger who’s about to slice him to shreds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dance of the Flower Blades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="align-justify"><p>Yeonjun is the crown prince of the Cosmos Kingdom. As such, he is expected to be skilled at politics, sciences, the arts, and chivalry as successor to the throne.</p><p>He’s always been brilliant and hardworking at a young age, so to say he mastered all of these by the age of 21 was no small feat. </p><p>He was the pride and hope of the kingdom.</p><p>…</p><p>Well, when he wasn’t off and about sneaking out to other kingdoms, much to the stress and annoyance of his royal advisor (read: unwilling babysitter), Kang Taehyun.</p><p>At least once a month, the young prince disguises himself in commoner clothes and colors his signature blonde locks in temporary brown dye to look around at neighboring kingdoms. </p><p>He assures Taehyun every time after he returns that no one has recognized him for the past three years he’s been doing it, it’s his own way of gathering underhanded information on that particular kingdom, and he can keep himself safe with all the combat training he’s had, his trusty sword with him every time.</p><p>It does nothing to appease the raging emotions Taehyun has for his liege, of course, making sure to double the prince’s workload and inviting over numerous nobles for “small talk” that bores Yeonjun half to death for the next succeeding days.</p><p>It wouldn’t hurt to mention when he was leaving so Taehyun wouldn’t fumble for excuses when his parents came looking for him, you know?</p><p>But Yeonjun supposes it’s worth the extra effort because he loves being out and about, the immense home of a palace not enough to keep him entertained anymore. He enjoys talking to commoners and knowing more about the world in their perspective. He finds it fascinating to learn facts and trivia that the average person should now, but impractical given his royal bloodline.</p><p>He wouldn’t know that the townspeople held secret dances on the last day of the month if he hadn’t gone undercover. When he becomes king, he’ll make it the Cosmos Kingdom’s new special tradition. He knows his father would love to approve it straight away, but he didn’t want to scare the citizens off for knowing privy information, even if it wasn’t a threat to the throne.</p><p>And besides, Yeonjun thinks, when he’s in his final year before he succeeds the throne - at age 24 - he’ll be too busy to leave the palace. He wants to spend the last years of freedom to expand his horizons and become a king that his subjects would be proud of. </p><p>Maybe, just maybe, he’ll find someone special along the way as well. </p><p>That’s how he found Taehyun, as well as his knight Soobin. He had befriended them while they were hiding in the Cosmos Kingdom. They had run away from their tyrant of a king and were eventually captured by the royal guards for illegal trespassing. Yeonjun had fought for them and even put his succession on the line to prevent their execution and give them jobs within the palace. The two had sworn their loyalty to him ever since.</p><p>As Yeonjun rises before the daybreak, he readies himself to leave on his usual route out of the palace - an underground tunnel leading into the outskirts of the kingdom reserved for war outbreaks. This time, he even made sure to leave a slip of paper under Taehyun’s living quarters so he won’t freak out late in the afternoon.</p><p>How considerate.</p><p>Anyway, the young prince makes his way on foot to the kingdom to the north of theirs - the Aster Kingdom. This was his first time to visit there, as there had been rebels threatening a revolution over the kingdom for the past five years. Recently, everything slowly began to quiet down as the Aster Kingdom’s youngest prince, now nineteen springs old, had sworn on his title to take out the leaders of the rebellion and render proper judgement under trial.</p><p>Upon hearing the news, Yeonjun willingly gave his respect to the prince for his admirable actions.</p><p>He wishes to meet him one day.</p><p>He didn’t know that day was today.</p>
<hr/><p>After successful entry into the Aster Kingdom, the prince in disguise quickly made small talk with the vendors at the marketplace. Thankfully, they were kind and chatty enough that he was able to gather basic yet valuable information about the kingdom piece by piece.</p><p>Despite what the threats of uprising implied, the royal family were kind rulers. Even with threats being thrown at them, they refused to flee and continued to lead the kingdom to the best of their abilities with rebels making external trade difficult. As a result, the townsfolk remained united and the boosted support for local produce showed potential for the economy to rise in the following years.</p><p>Yeonjun supposed it was optimal to create good relations with the Aster Kingdom.</p><p>The problem lied with the remaining rebels in the kingdom still threatening to overthrow the royal family. Although the information was vague, the young prince would like to guess some of the nobles were behind this. From what he gathered, some of them were so money and power-hungry that they hoped to ascend to the throne if their goons scared the royal family enough to flee the kingdom.</p><p>Yeonjun would commend them for their bravery if they weren’t complete and utter fools that didn’t know their king and queen well enough to know it wouldn’t work. He’s just surprised this sham has gone on for over five years now.</p><p>He smirks. This is the perfect opportunity to propose to his father his intentions to bring the two kingdoms together.</p><p>After spending the rest of the day exploring and enjoying native goods in the capital, the Cosmos Kingdom prince was about to head back home when he notices a scuffle happening in an alley.</p><p>Curious but cautious, Yeonjun uses one hand to pull his cloak up his face and the other already at the hilt of his sword. He blends into the shadows and approaches carefully.</p><p>He finds five thugs cornering a much younger lad, who is clutching a paper bag of groceries with frail arms.</p><p>“I already told you we refuse to cooperate with you... you <i>rebels</i> any longer,” the boy spits out, trying to put up a front despite being outnumbered.</p><p>“Now, now, Yoongjo, do you want to use that tone with us right now,” the middle thug, probably the leader of the group, threatens the boy, pulling out a dagger to brandish at him.</p><p>The boy, Yoongjo, shakes faintly at the weapon but remains firm. “You lot continue to drive my mother to work to the bones and we allow you to stay at our stables in exchange for nothing! We can’t afford to let you stay any longer when Prince Beomgyu is on the hunt for your arrest.”</p><p>“Oh please,” the thug says in a condescending tone. “That lousy, good-for-nothing brat is all bark but no bite! This is why that hellspawn and his wretched family are driving this kingdom into ruin.”</p><p>Although the insults aren’t directed at him, Yeonjun feels his blood boil regardless.</p><p>“However, if you continue to defy us, then you leave us with no choice,” the leader looks at the other thugs and they also pull out their own blades.</p><p>“We’ll have to silence you and precious mother forever.”</p><p>Yeonjun can’t take it anymore, and before he knew it, he was stepping out of the shadows.</p><p>“Well, well, well,” he bellows loudly, hopefully enough to notify nearby people of the commotion and call any royal guards on duty. “Isn’t it all past your adolescent ages to be picking on little boys, don’t you think?” he provokes the rebels.</p><p>All five turn to raise their weapons at him menacingly.</p><p>“Who are you?” the leader demands.</p><p>“Oh, just your average passerby,” he answers, noting their body language - alert, but clearly not seeing him a huge threat with how loosely they grip their knives and daggers. Judging by the half-empty bottles of liquor some of them held, there was also a fair chance they were intoxicated.</p><p>Perfect.</p><p>“I think it is best for you people to disperse now while the royal guards I notified of your presence haven’t arrived yet,” he lies, pleased to see the slight twitch at the mention of royalty. “They don’t seem to have the best impressions of ‘rebels’ as you know well.”</p><p>“Those cowards have nothing on us!” the leader bellows, taking a step towards the prince. “And so do you, punk. Now why don’t you piss off before we make a mess of the pretty face of yours?”</p><p>“I’m flattered,” Yeonjun laughs. “But I’m not taking another step until you thugs leave the boy alone.”</p><p>And that’s enough for the rebels to come barreling at him with malicious intent.</p><p>With one swish of his sword, Yeonjun manages to knock the dagger out of the first rebel’s hand, disarming him. He gives a forceful kick to his solar plexus, sending him backwards and crashing into the other rebels. </p><p>One of them steps out of the way and comes lunging at him with a knife, which Yeonjun easily parries and sends the weapon flying. He gives another swift kick to the groin and as the thug kneels down in pain, he’s effectively knocked out with a single hit with the blunt end of Yeonjun’s sword.</p><p>The prince has no time to rest and two more thugs come running at him. With trained eyes, he dodges every slash and aims at the wrists which sends them both howling in pain. While distracted, he again aims at the back of their heads and they fall to the ground.</p><p>With the first thug still down for the count after being shoved, the leader is the only one left standing. Enraged, he blindly swings his dagger around in an attempt to make it difficult to disarm him. Yeonjun avoids every attack and makes the other trip as he comes close enough. Prying the dagger off him, he knocks him out as well.</p><p>“Well,” Yeonjun says, surveying the scene as he returns his sword to his scabbard. “That was easier than I thought.”</p><p>He looks over to the boy who is currently stunned beyond words.</p><p>“Hey, kid,” the prince says, snapping the boy out of his trance. “Yoongjo, right? I think it’s best you leave while they’re unconscious.”</p><p>“But what about you..?”</p><p>“No need to worry, I just need to tie their hands so they won’t escape. Now, hurry along.”</p><p>Brimming with tears, Yoongjo bows and thanks him profusely before scampering off.</p><p>Breathing out a sigh, Yeonjun sets off to do his task.</p><p>Until, however, he hears the faintest swish of a blade behind him.</p><p>Hurriedly, he brings out his sword again to parry the attack before he gets cut in half.</p><p>His sword was met… with another sword?</p><p>Blade shaking from the pressure, he takes a glance at the new perpetrator.</p><p>Yeonjun lays his eyes on the most beautiful boy he has ever seen in the past twenty-one summers he has been alive for.</p><p>Curly black hair swaying gently in the wind, the boy had soft delicate features that made him resemble a doll you’d find sitting toy store displays - almond shaped eyes, long eyelashes, button nose, and porcelain-like skin that glows faintly under the sunlight. He was clad in all white, concealed under a beige coat.</p><p>Yeonjun can’t believe he still has time to check out the pretty stranger who’s about to slice him to shreds.</p><p>Sword still being parried by Yeonjun’s, the stranger glares at him and raises an eyebrow.</p><p>“Who in the world are you?”</p><p><i>Your future husband,</i> Yeonjun almost spits out before he composes himself. </p><p>He has been scolded numerous times for uttering flirtatious words during inappropriate moments.</p><p>“Oh, just a passerby who happened to stumble upon some drunkards milling about in an alley,” he says instead.</p><p>The stranger just glares at him some more, unconvinced.</p><p>“I am unable to trust those words. Now who do you serve?”</p><p>“The king.”</p><p>The stranger rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Nonsense. I know everyone skilled working under the king and you are not one of them. Answer me honestly and I will consider sparing you.”</p><p>“But I <i>am</i> telling the truth!”</p><p>“Lying until your last breath? Then so be it.”</p><p>The stranger jumps back to a distance, ready to attack. On reflex, Yeonjun also prepares his battle stance, hands gripping his sword tightly.</p><p>He lunges for him, and their sword fight commences.</p><p>They play a deadly dance with their blades, the sound of steel clashing against steel ringing in their ears. It was as if they had let their swords communicate in their stead.</p><p>The stranger moved as graceful as a fairy, light on his feet and intercepted every attack that came his way. As Yeonjun’s blade slid across the other’s sword, aiming at his throat, the stranger stretches his head back with not much difficulty, the most miniscule of hair getting sliced instead, and kicks at Yeonjun’s torso in turn. He stumbles back, but quickly recovers to counter the sword. As Yeonjun pushes the blade away, he spins in place and thrusts his sword forward. The stranger narrowly misses again, forming a tiny cut on the previously unblemished skin.</p><p>While Yeonjun shouldn’t be feeling bad, he almost apologized with the shocked expression the stranger was sporting. But then shock turned to irritation quickly and the stranger started attacking relentlessly, with the other just barely being able to counter the attacks with how fast and how heavy the blade clashed against his own. </p><p>As it was rare for Yeonjun to come across skilled swordsmen near his age, it was a fresh change of perspective to fight someone with as much speed and precision as this pretty stranger he’s currently facing. </p><p>His swordsmanship was just as beautiful and elegant as himself.</p><p>If he wasn’t fighting for his life at the moment, he would’ve requested for more sparring sessions with him.</p><p>He really wanted to discover the stranger’s identity. Given that he was properly trained with the sword, it was safe to assume he was at royal guard level or even higher. It didn’t seem that he was associated with the rebels, since he did not do so much as bat a single eye at them ever since he entered the alley. He also carried an air of confidence and power, meaning he was of noble status or higher.</p><p><i>Please please please he’s not part of the nobles that protested against the royal family,</i> Yeonjun prayed silently.</p><p>After what seemed an eternity of exchanging blows later, the two boys now had their swords aimed at the other’s vital parts, both breathing heavily. The stranger had his blade pointing at Yeonjun’s heart, and the latter had his own inches away from the stranger’s neck.</p><p>As Yeonjun tries to think of something to make the other boy cease his attacks, he notices one of the rebels staggering to his feet to try to harm the stranger with his own fists. </p><p>He needed to think fast.</p><p>Pulling out the knife he had taken from the other rebels, he threw it at his sleeve in a way that it pinned the attacker to the wall. The prince kicked him in the temples, knocking him out once again. In doing so, however, Yeonjun had to shift ever so slightly that it made the stranger’s sword graze his shoulder.</p><p>The stranger stepped back, stunned, and turned his head to see what had happened.</p><p>“What…”</p><p>“Guess some of them sobered up. Don’t worry, fairy, I won’t let them touch a single strand of your hair as long as I’m here,” he says as he winks at the stranger as he turns a bright shade of red.</p><p><i>Cute,</i> Yeonjun thought.</p><p>“F-f-fae-” he stutters, but gets cut off by a group of armored knights quickly approaching.</p><p>“Your highness! Your highness! Are you alright?”</p><p>“Erm, yes…” he manages to answer, lowering his sword and a hand brushing ansently at the cut on his cheek.</p><p>“Did you take care of the rebels all by yourself? You promised us we would fight them together but you sped off the moment you heard someone say they were sighted here!”</p><p>“Right, I’m sorry about that. And don’t worry, it was him who did all the work,” he responds, turning around to address the person he was previously fighting to discover…</p><p>He had disappeared.</p><p>“Him? Who is this person you speak of, Prince Beomgyu?”</p><p>Beomgyu just sighs, heart still pounding wildly at the adrenaline.</p><p>He needs to know who that brown-haired swordsman was.</p><p>“Nevermind. Now help me tie these rebels so we can take them to the palace for trial.”</p><p>“Sir yes sir!” came the chorus of answers from the knights.</p>
<hr/><p>When Yeonjun arrived at the palace that night, both Taehyun and Soobin were worried sick and enraged that their prince returned with an injury on his shoulder.</p><p>The prince quickly calmed them down before they came marching to the Aster Kingdom themselves.</p><p>They were, of course, appalled that Yeonjun had gushed at them about the stranger’s amazing swordsmanship and how pretty he was.</p><p>“Did he not aim his sword at you with the intention of slicing you or did his appearance make you forget all that?” Taehyun huffs, wrapping the bandage tighter around his shoulder that Yeonjun winced slightly.</p><p>“If he did, then he would have just stabbed me multiple times with no remorse than to engage in a sword fight with me. I’m telling you, he was assessing my skills!” the prince gestures wildly, the child-like actions unbeknownst to many that weren’t close with the prince.</p><p>“So you mean to tell us he was checking you out?” Soobin supplies helpfully, which earned him an exasperated look from Taehyun and a high five from Yeonjun.</p><p>“Now you’re talking! I knew it was my best decision ever to appoint you as my personal knight,” the prince says excitedly, smiling so wide that it also makes Taehyun and Soobin smile back.</p><p>“Well, as long as you had fun today, your highness…”</p><p>“I keep telling you both it’s Yeonjun hyung when we’re alone! And I really did, I can’t stop thinking about the pretty stranger,” the prince sighs, the feeling of being lovestruck like this was a foreign emotion.</p><p>Taehyun and Soobin exchange a smile and wrap their arms around the prince.</p><p>“That is a normal feeling when someone leaves a strong impression on you, hyung. I’m sure you will meet him again when the king sends you there on a formal visitation soon enough.”</p><p>Yeonjun just nods and lets himself be embraced like this by his closest friends, opting to leave the daydreaming of the mystery swordsman for another day.</p>
<hr/><p>Weeks later, Yeonjun is visited by the prince of the Leilani Kingdom, Prince Hueningkai.</p><p>Both kingdoms had strong ties with one another, which also made their princes good friends as well. Hueningkai was like a little brother to Yeonjun.</p><p>“Hyung!” Hueningkai greets, hugging the blond as he makes his way to the garden where they have tea.</p><p>“It’s good to see you again Kai! What brings you here today?”</p><p>“I read your recent letter! I see you’ve taken a fancy with a swordsman you fought to the death with? What a romantic plot for romance novels,” the young prince gushes on as he rubs the older’s belly, an adorable habit he has kept since childhood.</p><p>“You could say that,” Yeonjun blushes, ruffling the other’s hair playfully.</p><p>“Then hyung, what do you say about attending the Aster Kingdom’s ball next month? I heard they’re celebrating a fruitful harvest season and the decline of rebels plaguing their nation!”</p><p>“Is that so?” Yeonjun hums, lost in thought.</p><p>Months ago, as the prince escaped the area through the rooftops, he did faintly hear the knights that arrived in the area address the stranger as “your highness.”</p><p>Yeonjun’s eyes sparkle mischievously.</p><p>“Then I don’t see the harm in not going. I will surely reunite with the pretty fairy prince there.”</p><p>He can’t wait to formally meet the prince of the Aster Kingdom next month.</p></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this intended for the last ten stars event by @miintaexty on twitter! i apologize for posting it late bc i fell asleep in the middle of writing &gt;&lt;</p><p>i absolutely have no experience in writing fight scenes, so this is a first for me! and yes the kingdom names are flowers hence the title &lt;3 i hope the dialogue isn’t too awkward hskfkfs i’ve had this prompt in my head for months and i wanted to give it a try :&gt;</p><p>i hope you enjoyed! please leave comments and kudos if you did, thank you in advance! lmk what you think and i might write a sequel soon ^^</p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/choisuwubin">twitter</a> | <a href="https://curiouscat.me/choisuwubin">cc</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>